


A day like any other

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Sad, Sad Author, Sad Birthday, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Everyone says he's evil, he's a bastard, he hates everyone and everyone, he wants to hurt people out of fun.He's the bad guy, obviously.So of course he's alone during his birthday.And he's definitely fine with that.Because he's definitely all that the other egos say he is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A day like any other

Author’s head was buried in his hands, elbows on the desk, shoulders shaking. He was frustrated, he was angry, because he just couldn’t write. He couldn’t get the words, he couldn’t get the right ideas, and now his ink was smearing with the tears that dripped down onto the paper.

He sat back, staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. It was snowing outside, and the cold air was blowing inside through the open window. He had it open, snowflakes blowing inside, and he shuddered. He was cold, not wearing anything warm, but that was how he wanted it.   
He once read not taking care of oneself was also a form of self-harm. He considered it, but he never really cared about it. Why eat when he had work to do? Fresh air always helped him clear his head, so who cared if he was freezing?

He wiped his cheeks, and his eyes, sighing deeply. Today was his birthday. He was aware of it, and he was aware that no one else would be caring about it. No one liked him, after all. He hadn’t even done anything wrong, he never did anything to the other egos. But he wasn’t welcome there, he’d been officially thrown out and that was it.  
He stayed in his cabin, far away from the others, like he always did. He wondered how many egos there were now. He had no clue. He knew about the doctor, and he was pretty sure there was someone else after that, but any more he had not a single clue. They probably never heard of his existence. He suspected no one wanted to remember him.

He huffed, a hand in his hair and holding on to it. He remembered a story he once wrote with the egos, just because he had felt ~~lonely~~ strange. Where the egos only lived because people believed in them, and faded once no one thought of them anymore.  
He would’ve faded years ago, he was sure. No matter if a handful of people still thought of him, it didn’t matter. No one liked him, no one thought he could be a good guy.

No, he was the bad guy. Obviously.

He stood up, walking over to the window, leaning against it. He shivers worsened as he got closer to the cold air from the outside, snow blown against him melting quickly. It was beautiful outside. He loved snow. It just got terribly cold in his cabin, and he never bothered to try and keep it warm.  
Going to the kitchen, he was just in time for the timer to go off. He set water to boil, and when he opened the oven, a warm blast of air hit him, making him shudder. It was warm, and he kept the oven open as he pulled the muffins out. He was silent as he put them into the fridge, and whipped up some frosting for them.

Who needed other people? He’s always been alone. Well, not for the first few years or so he came to the egos, but still. He feels like he’s always been alone, and he didn’t care. He was used to it. He didn’t _need_ anyone to care about him, to give a shit about him. He could take care of himself just fine.  
He drank his tea, warming up at the oven, while he waited for the cupcakes to cool. Once they were, he frosted them. It was all just mostly chocolate, because he really liked chocolate.

He sat down at the table, with tea and cupcakes, sighing again. Why care he was alone on his birthday again? He was used to it. It was just a day like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> he's sad and i'm sad for him as well  
> he deserves so so much better


End file.
